Ordained
by Sintarious
Summary: Destiny is a fickle thing. Sometimes things are up, at others - it is down. Luna was sent to the moon to save Equestria, but what caused her downfall and what will happen when she returns? All is not what it appears to be. Can Twilight fix this mess?
1. Prologue:

**Ordained**

By: Sintarious

~: Prologue :~

**Part 1: ~ Ascension ~**

There were just so many things in life she didn't understand. Of course she was still pretty young, being just out of foal-hood, but sometimes they were suppose to be instinctive right? Only yesterday she had been a blank flank like everypony else. Today? Today she had been watching the horizon from her bedroom, wanting to see the moon. Next thing she knew she felt a sort of … tugging, and suddenly the moon rose into the big bright blue sky.

She had been shocked at seeing the moon rising at her behest. Following closely on its hooves was an unexpected, but pleasant, sensation. It was kind of warm and tingly and came from the area of her flanks – sort of like how her hoof felt when it had fallen asleep on her the other day. A cursory look behind her revealed the cause. There, emblazoned on her rump was the most beautiful cutie mark she had ever seen, proclaiming her the wielder of Night Magics. She alerted the entire castle with the news shortly afterword, ecstatic with happiness.

Her big sister hadn't seemed to care though. She had given her an inattentive smile before going right back to her princess lessons. Not a single word spoken.

Luna sighed, her head hanging low, tail trailing the ground a bit, feeling quite disheartened. She thought Celestia would have been more excited. At the very least she should of been proud of her. Everypony had been excited when Celestia had gotten _her_ cutie mark. Instead she ignored her, leaving her with one to celebrate with now, on her way to school all alone.

Shaking her head to dislodge the dark thoughts, she found her attention once again on the moon in the sky. It was a crescent today, just like the mark on her flank. She thought about the significance for a little while. Her name was Luna, which was an Olden name for the moon she was looking at. Somehow, it didn't seem to be all that special anymore.

WHAMP!

Without warning she found herself on the cobblestone looking at a tailor's shop across the street. Totally unaware of how she had come to be laying … upside down … on the ground. One moment she was walking along, the next she was looking at a dress shop upside down with her hind-legs flipped over her head.

Upside down?

_Why_ was she upside down?

It didn't make sense. Not one little iota! She had been UPRIGHT, just walking along, minding her own business. Could today get any worse? Slowly she flipped herself back over.

OOF!

Doing so, however, caused her to flinch in pain as what seemed like a lightning bolt shot from the tip of her horn to the back of her head. Figuratively of course.

OW!

Rubbing her horn she stayed on the gravel a moment longer before the realization that somepony was casting a shadow over her made itself known.

Huh?

'Oh, I must have run into this pony!'

The small indigo filly, brought her gaze up to look at the pony she had just bumped into. The colt in question blinked at her a moment before smiling.

"Whoa there, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't watch where you're going." He held out a lavender hoof to help her up. Speechless, and unsure what else to do, she took the offered help and got back up.

"Huh, I should have been taking my own advice." She watched as he grimaced,sighed, then magically lift a book out of a small puddle. "Its going to take a lot of work to get this back to proper condition." The colt furrowed his brow and shook his head sadly, sending a tendril of his, messy, dark indigo mane to curl around one ear. Using his magic some more, he shook the book out to get most of the water off.

"I'm sorry." The little filly's ears fell back as she apologized. Of course, she _had_ been more interested in the sight of the moon during the day, sitting above Canterlot, then on paying attention to where she was actually going. If her big sister hadn't told her once, she'd told her a thousand times _'Watch where you're trotting.' _Only now did she get that her sister was REALLY trying to help her instead of only picking on her.

The colt turned his attention back to her, she mused that he wasn't too much older then her, and smiled kindly back. "I'm sorry too, guess this a lesson we both learned huh?" He grinned, reaching out to ruffle her light blue mane."No hard feelings?" His purple eyes went wide as he realized he hadn't introduced himself, "OH! Wow, look at how discourteous I'm being. I'm Dusk Shine.", he ended the introduction by placing a hoof on his chest.

"Um, I'm Luna." The filly smiled shyly only to laugh raucously a moment later when the colt's jaw dropped. With a shake of his head he studied her a moment, taking in the little crescent moon cutie mark on her flank and her petite wings.

"Well!" He pulled back, huffing slightly to get his messy mane out of his face. "Never expected to bowl over a princess, I'm even more embarrassed by my inattention now." Dusk Shine laughed, raising a hoof off the ground a little, his cheeks a bit red as if to corroborate his statement.

"If its any consolation, I wasn't paying much attention either," Her own cheeks pinking a bit themselves. "Though I never expected to be bowled over either so I suppose that makes us even."

Dusk Shine turned a bit to get a better look at the moon over Canterlot, giving her a quick peek at his cutie mark. A big purple star-burst surrounded by five small white ones. A star-burst … and stars.

Wait. Stars?!

Her little mouth lifted into a big goofy grin. They had something in common! This was incredible, and quite possibly the best thing … ok, _second _ best thing, that happened today. Luna was about to tell him so when he turned back around, bringing the damaged book back into as the main focus.

Oh yeah …. the book.

She was about to open her mouth to apologize again when he interrupted with; "You did that?" The colt pointed a hoof towards the moon with no small amount of awe in his voice and a twinkle in his purple eyes. Blinking in surprise, she closed her mouth again and studied him a moment. A slight bob of her head gave confirmation to his accusation.

"So you earned your cutie mark_ today_?" Dusk Shine raised a brow in surprise. Another nod from Luna sent him grinning. "Wow, that's amazing! When are you going to have your cute-ceanera?"

The little indigo filly's head dropped, "I'm uncertain if there is even going to be one." answering so quietly he almost didn't hear what she had said. Dark indigo locks fell to one side as he tiled his head to study her. After a moment he made up his mind and stepped forward.

"That doesn't seem right." Luna found herself at the receiving end of a chaste kiss on the forehead, just below her horn.

Dusk Shine stepped back, smiling sadly at the tiny princess. "I know it isn't much, but, congratulations, my fair little princess." Filly and colt measured each other in silence, just enjoying each others company for a short time. Luna's big teal eyes wide in surprise as she watched him.

Then the little filly burst into happy tears. "It's more then enough. Thank you so very much Dusk Shine." With that she flung her hooves around the purple pony's neck and gave him a great big bear hug. Well as bear like as a tiny pony can do, anyway. Dusk put a hoof around her in return.

"You are most welcome." His brows furrowed slightly. Why did it seem like no one had taken the time to congratulate her on obtaining her cutie mark? And she was still so very young … it didn't seem right.

Not right at all!

And she was supposed to go to school like this? HA! Not if he had something to say about _that_. However, he really needed to get to the library. Just like that a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey, I need to get to the library 'Una." He watched her pull away, looking downtrodden once again. Teasingly, he waited a moment, making a show of putting a hoof to his chin and looking up at the sky as if in thought.

"You know … the library IS pretty close." He grinned and pulled the little filly into a one hoofed hug. "Why don't we go together?"

"Really?!" Luna squealed happily, practically bouncing in place in joy.

"I don't see why not. Though it isn't good to miss your lessons … I DO believe today is a _special_ occasion so we'll keep it a secret." He gave her a wink and started walking down the road again. Dusk Shine may of only been a few years older then Luna, but he sure seemed quite mature to her.

"I wish I had BBBFF or even a BPF just like you, Dusk Shine." Her head started to sag again as she thought of how her sister had received the news about her cutie mark. It had been the complete opposite of what Dusk Shine's reaction had been.

The lavender colt in question glanced back at her with a raised brow. "Huh?" It was obvious he didn't know what those acronyms were. She smiled apologetically back and explained.

"Oh, sorry. Those stand for Big Brother Best Friend Forever, and Best Pony Friend." She rubbed the back of her head with a hoof in embarrassment.

Both of Dusk Shine's eyebrows went up in shock. "Don't you have a sister? Or a friend at school?"

"Celestia doesn't pay much attention to me anymore. She's always too busy to do anything with me now." Luna paused to think. "As for friends … not really. Everyone is always nice to me, but only because I'm Celestia's little sister, or maybe because I'm a princess. No one really tries to know _me_."

This did not sit well with Dusk Shine. What the heck where those ponies at the castle doing?! No one payed attention to the younger princess because they already had Celestia? That was just wrong. She was still so young! She _needed_ the attention and affection of those around her like all little foals. Filly OR colt. For her to have already found her cutie mark showed that she was left alone way too much and was being forced to grow up much, much, faster then all the other little ponies her age.

If somepony didn't step in and be there for her … things would turn _very_ bad.

'Well that settles it then!' He thought to himself, pausing to turn to look at Luna. "Tell you what 'Una. I'll be your BPF."

Luna stopped, her mouth falling open to gape at the slightly older colt. She ran the few feet to him and nuzzled under his chin, quite content with her life now.

No. She had been completely wrong earlier. _This_ was the best thing that happened today.

Today was the best day of her life! Who cared if Celestia didn't congratulate her for getting her cutie mark, she had gotten it hadn't she? And now she had a best friend!

"Thank you." It was just two simple little words, but they held a wealth of meaning. She didn't have to say more, Dusk Shine understood. He ruffled her hair then started off to the library again, little Luna right beside him.

There was one thing that bothered Luna though, and she gave it a voice as they finally neared the library.

"Why do you call me 'Una?" She tilted her little light indigo head, teal eyes questioning with genuine curiosity.

Dusk Shine blinked then laughed contagiously. "Una is a word in another language that means 'One'. Well, a feminine 'one'." When he glanced at her again he could tell he had lost her. "When referring to someone, or something, that is feminine – it would be Una. If I had been referring to myself, since I am a colt, it would have been Uno. I was sort of playing with words." He stopped to think a moment. "Your name is Luna. Una just sort of popped in my head, I guess, and it's a shortened form of your name. So now your my 'Una." Dusk Shine grinned, going the last few feet to the stairs of the library. Luna giggled, following close behind, practically bouncing up the steps.

**Part 2: ~ ****Descent**

*** - ****Time Skip : 12 Years**** - ***

Though Luna sat in on the morning council meeting, she really wasn't paying much attention. Since her sixteenth birthday three months ago, her sister thought she should have more responsibilities and had her join the council. According to Celestia, because she was a princess she needed to start becoming involved in governing.

Hadn't she been raising the moon for over a decade now? What more could they want when they had 'Tia to do all the 'day' stuff? Seriously. She dealt with things pertaining to night. Dealing with Ponies and laws didn't really fit into that category.

Or so her debate with Celestia had tied to argue issue.

It hadn't worked.

Oh well. At least she had something to look forward to after this was done.

With a small smile, she thought of how much had changed in just a little over a decade. For nearly three years now, she and Dusk Shine were becoming … well more. They were each others special somepony. Of course they hadn't really done anything more then hold hooves, and a kiss now again, until recently. Her sixteenth birthday had been … quite an experience.

The transition between friend and lovers. Somehow, it happened so effortlessly. They had seen each other everyday, shared everything with each other. Dusk Shine had been a constant pillar of strength for her, caring yet encouraging her to be her own pony. He taught her she could _lean_ on him, but ultimately it was she who would have to support herself. Mostly, he was just there, loving her for herself. To her, he was the kindest pony she had ever encountered. Well so far.

The two of them were very comfortable with each other. To Luna, she could just be herself around him, unlike everywhere else. Everypony expected her to act a certain way, or to be doing certain duties and be perpetually busy with being a princess. Dusk Shine never expected anything from her. They fit together much like their cutie marks, moon and stars. When stressed out, often all she had to do was be in his presence to became calm again.

He was like a balm that soothed away anything and everything rough.

Her little smile spread as she recalled their plans for today.

Today, they were going to meet for a picnic. They had found the most beautiful place in the forest the other day while taking a little walk. There is a quiet meadow, not very big - but plenty big enough to move around leisurely, that was so amazingly serene that they decided it was to be their meeting place from now on. A little trot, nice food, plus a gorgeous setting? It was perfect.

For the life of her, Luna couldn't remember a time when she had been any happier.

Oh wait. The first day she had meet Dusk. DUH!

That was besides the point, the point being that they were together. Dusk Shine had even commented that as soon as she turned eighteen he intended to marry her. So it was only a matter of time before they could really come out in the open. Sure they hadn't precisely announced themselves, but they hadn't exactly hidden it either.

"Princess Luna. Please pay attention!"

Luna's head snapped up, her teal gaze going straight to her sister's angry face. Oh snap. She must have missed something pretty important for her sister to be giving her _that_ look. Well … crap. Couldn't she do _anything_ right?

"Do try to keep up. Everypony will be quite disappointed with us if you do not." Celesta gave her one last look before turning her attention back to the awaiting ponies.

Ok, apparently not.

Luna gave a tight bob of her head, keeping her facial features completely neutral. She would NOT give them the satisfaction of see her upset in any way. Sad or spitting mad, it didn't matter which she was feeling, they didn't need to know 'Tia had once again affected her.

Why the heck did Celestia have to be so mean sometimes? She didn't understand it at all. There were points where 'Tia was the kindest, sweetest, big sister she could ever ask for. And then there were times when Celestia made her want to put a hoof through her teeth.

It seemed like the second one happened more and more often now that they were older.

"The next item on the agenda: The arranged marriage for Celestia. We believe it should proceed as planned. Captain Moon Gleam has been advised to bring it up with his son, the colt in question." A unicorn gentlecolt, with a scroll and quill cutie mark, hovered a scroll with a little yellow glow, looking from it to the Princesses.

Wait. Celestia was going to be married? Huh. That was news to her. Maybe it would help get her sister out of the foul mood she was always it.

One could hope.

"Ah, yes. I do recall something of the sort being brought up a few meetings ago. What was his name again?" Celestia politely gave a nod to the stallion to continue. Luna raised a brow, her gaze going from her sister's now neutral face to that of the green coated unicorn stallion.

"I believe his name is Dusk Shine."

Suddenly it felt like the world had slipped out from under her. Everything tilted and became gray. All sound became distant buzzing in her ears. Her teal eyes went wide in shock as she turned to her sister for conformation.

No way. She had heard that wrong right?

"Oh yes, that was it." Celestia's pink magic gently retrieved the scroll from the stallion. "Hm, I suppose it can no longer be delayed. Thank you Florid Script, please continue."

Nope. She hadn't been mistaken. Nothing made sense. How could Celestia be arranged to marry Dusk Shine? She had known Dusk almost all his life, he had never mentioned anything of the sort. This HAD to be a slip up.

"Yes, he seems quite promising. His academic record is way above normal, and recently he became Lieutenant of the Guard. Duty wise, he's been set as one of Princess Luna's personal protection unit. So he's already familiar with castle protocols."

"Really now? Well that does set my mind at ease a bit." Celestia gave a small smile and nodded. Luna's mouth gaped the more she listened.

No.

NO.

NONONONONO!

She finally snapped. Without another word she got up and dashed out of the council room. Passing everypony in the halls, tears streaming down her eyes, all she could think of doing was getting to Dusk Shine. There had to be _something_ they could do.

_ANYTHING_.

'Somepony, _PLEASE_ tell me this is just a horrible dream!' Her mind screamed as she raced out of the castle, into the woods, blinded by tears. Everything was crashing about her hooves. All her dreams of them becoming a happy family were being dashed before her very eyes, then trampled by hundreds of hooves for good measure.

Luckily, there had been one pony who had seen her running from the castle grounds. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he knew something bad had happened. He hadn't ever really seen her cry like that. This made him panic.

What could set Luna off like that?

Racing after her, he dodged trees and bushes as she ran blindly through the forest. He could guess where she was heading, but keeping up with an Alicorn was no easy feat. Purple eyes crinkled in worry. Something was horribly wrong, and he just didn't know what. Yet.

Finally, Luna stopped and dropped, all at once, to the moss carpeted meadow they had found just a few days ago. He watched her collapse, his heart breaking at the pain he could see plainly on her face. Breathing hard, his body shaking with all the exertion in their mindless flight, took the last few feet to her and dropped down next to her.

"Lune?" He nudged her with his muzzle. When all she did was cry harder he put a hoof over her and drew her closer. "Please, my Belle Lune. I can't help if you wont talk to me." He didn't know what had happened, but just the sight of her crying was making him ache in pain as well.

It took several minutes before she replied, "The council, they said there's an arranged marriage between you and Celestia – and they want it to happen soon." Luna gulped down some air, hiding her face in Dusk's chest.

Wait. WHAT?!

Confused, Dusk Shine could only sputter out a, "When did they decide this? I've never known of any arranged marriage."

"I don't know what the arrangement was, but they're serious and Celestia has agreed to it." Luna sobbed again, her whole life feeling like it was going down the drain.

Dusk Shine frowned, looking off towards the castle. Giving he a soft nicker, "Now now, don't borrow trouble. I'm sure all we have to do is talk this out with them. Agreeable or not, I don't think Celestia would willingly hurt her little sister like this." He turned to his love, nuzzling her neck in gentle strokes with is muzzle.

Seeing her so distraught was a suffering he hoped he would never have to see again after this. He loved her so much. She didn't deserve to be in so much turmoil. It pained him to watch her suffer, feeling completely helpless to alleviate it. All he could do was be here with her, comfort her with his presence.

Hopefully it was enough.

The sun began to set, even then she didn't want to leave the meadow. He laid by her as she raised the moon. Nuzzles, soft whispers of encouragement, and gentle kisses, slowly began to work their magic. Luna eventually calmed enough to sleep, Dusk Shine never left her side. Not even for a moment.

Eventually the sun began to rise again. Dusk Shine turned purple eyes towards it, watching the sky turn from inky blue-black to various shades of gray till it finally turned light blue. They had to get back to the castle and speak with the council about all this. Things couldn't be left the way they were now, and Luna was in no shape to face them alone.

He turned his gaze to the beautiful mare laying against him. His indigo dream. With a soft sigh of resignation he nuzzled her gentle.

"'Una, you need to wake up love." Putting a hoof around her, he gave her a little kiss on the forehead. Groaning, Luna lifted her head and blinked slowly awake. Seeing the buck beside her got her to come back to herself a moment later.

She hung her indigo head back to the grass, "Its morning already?" The whispered despair in her voice sent another shock-wave of heartache through Dusk Shine.

Looking towards the castle again, "We've got to see if we can change this. I mean, we could run away," Here he paused, turning his attention back to Luna. "But Equestria needs you beloved. If there's a chance we can be together we _will_ find it. I wont simply roll over for the council and marry just because they tell me to." Another nuzzle and Luna nodded.

She looked towards the castle herself, teal eyes filling with fear. She didn't know what awaited them once they spoke up. They could only hope Celestia would understand enough to excuse her, possibly letting them be together if all went well.

Dusk Shine got up first, lending a hoof to Luna. "I'm part of the Guard, not at the top yet, but high enough. I should be able to get a few ponies to back me up. Everything will be fine." He tried to smile. It came out a lot sadder then it was intended though. Luna nodded, following at his side as he moved off.

Together they went at a slow gait back to the castle. Walking side by side, softly touching, but nether needed words to comfort. They had each other, that's all they needed at the moment.

When they reached the castle they paused to gather courage.

Dusk Shine drew Luna into an embrace. "I'll never leave you Lune. My heart belongs to only you." He nuzzled her mane and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what to do if -" She began, tears beginning to fall again. Dusk Shine silenced her with a kiss.

An enraged whinny caught their attention.

"WHAT is going on here?!"

Oh merciful powers, _this_ was NOT going to help their case. Celestia stood engulfed in righteous anger. Her aura was slowly beginning to darken as they remained close to each other. Luna had never seen her so angry, and she didn't quite understand why.

Stamping her hoof, Celestia flung her mane and nickered angrily. Was this why the brat had ran off yesterday? She'd been with Dusk Shine behind her back the whole time? This commoner had been betrothed to HER. Lower caste or not, he belonged to her. Now this … FILLY was even trying to take what was hers? Well. She could fix that. They'd pay for betraying her like this.

Pay dearly.

"Dusk Shine. You are hereby banished from Equestria. If I should ever see you on any part of my land … you _will_ be executed on the spot." Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, lowering her head to show off her horn in a challenge. Something Luna had never seen her sister do. It was like she didn't even know this powerful mare in front of her anymore.

Luna stepped forward to try and calm this stranger down. "Sister, please – you can't mean that. We're -"

"What?! In Love? So what! Be careful what you say next little filly, or I may just kill him now." Celestia didn't raise her head. She kept her horn aimed at the two of them, intent on dealing out retribution for attempting to foil an arrangement that had been set down before either of them could even walk.

NO low caste gutter scum was going to make a fool of her!

Nor would her ignorant little twit of a sister.

"Celestia, please let us explain." Dusk Shine pushed Luna behind him, shielding her with his own body. Celestia smiled darkly.

Wrong move.

"BEGONE." She enveloped the indigo buck in dark red magic. The next moment he was gone.

"DUSK SHINE!" Luna screamed, seeing the stallion disappear before her eyes.

"Now for you." Celestia stepped forward, enveloping her younger sister in the same angry red magic. "You shall stay in the tower until further notice." With that the princess of the moon was teleported to her castle rooms.

~: A Few Months Later :~

News reached Luna of Dusk Shine's attempt at returning to Equestria, only to be killed by a rampaging dragon just at the border. The moon princess grieved and grieved for her lost beloved. Eventually it over took her mind, casting it into dark shadows that continually played tricks on her.

Shortly there after, she became Nightmare Moon, bent on destroying all those who had caused her lost love's demise. Celestia, though now feeling grief at wounding her sister so badly, had no choice but to trap her poor little sister in the moon and take up her duties and responsibilities.

A thousand years would pass before the sisters next saw each other …

**~: TBC :~**


	2. Chapter One: Arduous Dissesions

**Ordained**

By: Sintarious

~: Chapter One: Arduous Dissensions :~

Celestia paid little attention to anything as she paced the pale cherry wood floor of her suite's study, brows deeply furrowed as if thinking of something quite unpleasant. Which, of course, was exactly the case. She had been having this particular thought seeding in her mind for quite some time now, and only one solution seemed to form from it all.

It was quite possibly the _only_ solution.

The sound of her hooves clip clopping against the marble floor reverberated off the walls, a loose but easy tempo, her steps never wavering as she went from one end of the room to the other, her multi-pastel colored tail and mane billowing behind her in gentle wave like curtains. The princess's agitation apparent in the occasional twitch of said tail or flick of her head, sending ripples through the tresses, though no crown was present for this wool-gathering session of hers.

She gave a whinny of frustration. No matter how much she thought on it, every other alternative just simply didn't fit properly. Like a giant jigsaw, the pieces had to fit perfectly, or the whole picture was ruined. The problem was finding the correct pieces. Every part was unique, some going to this particular picture – while others went to something completely different.

The job of sorting them out, and putting them where they were supposed to go, was a very tedious one. She, as Princess, had a duty to do this job – easy or not. This particular problem, however, had been a _very_ long time coming. She had known it would eventually crop up, and during that whole time she had been thinking of all of this.

It wasn't going to be easy. A lot of things could go horribly wrong. The fate of all of Equestria rested solely in her hooves. She finally came to a stop in front of her window.

Her stomach tightened sickly.

If she hadn't been so hot headed back then none of this would have happened. There was so much going on at the time, she didn't give a second thought to her actions. Impulsive. Yeah, that was the perfect word. Probably more then a little naive as well. Her heart lurched to her throat, beating frantically like a small butterfly trapped there, while her eyes began to sting.

Thinking of all the pain and heartache everything caused only made her poor abused stomach hurt worse.

Rectifying the past would be the hardest thing she had ever done, but she desperately hoped she could do something … anything to fix the wrongs she had committed. There wasn't much time before things would take a turn. Which way it all would go depended on how she handled it when it finally came. Looking up at the moon, she couldn't help it as a tear finally fell down her pale white cheek.

No, not much time left at all. It was almost time. For days now she hadn't been able to eat, so worried about the outcome there was little thought for anything else. Her retainers were always worried about her, and had voiced it mere hours ago. She, of course, had lied to try to ease their worry.

After all, there would be time to eat, sleep, and all those good things once all this was over.

Tonight was the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Things were already set in motion for better or worse. Years upon years of planning boiling down to one day. Tomorrow, everything would change – be it for good or worse, there was no going back.

Celestia took a deep, calming, breath. Slowly letting it out after a moment. Her stomach was still clenched tightly in a hard knot, but at least her heart was no longer racing. Things would work out.

They _had_ to.

Her thoughts turned to the day went everything went wrong. Oh how she wished she could forget it all. Lowering her head in shame, she gave it a little shake. No, that was just being selfish. It wasn't fair to the memory of those lost for her to wish that. She'd have to keep the memory, though perhaps if all went well tomorrow – it would alleviate the pain. Even just a little would be a mercy.

With a raw breath, she forced herself to remember...

[ 999 years ago... ]

"Princess." A palace guard bowed to Celestia, lowered onto one forehoof – he was purposely ignoring the other princess on the throne next to her. The older sister gave a nod of her head to continue, letting the guard ease up out of his stance. After four months, everyone was happy to see the moon princess back on her throne. She hadn't looked well when she first came back so everyone left most things to Celestia.

"We have a report of a rampaging dragon on the outskirts your highness." The seriousness of his tone sent warning bells off in both princess's minds.

"Well." Celestia blinked a moment before frowning. "That will not do." She put a hoof to her mouth in thought. "Do you know of any casualties so far? I hope he hasn't gotten to any of the outlaying farms just yet." She put the hoof back on the dais which held the thrones, all her attention directed at the stallion before her.

"Neigh, your Majesty. The beast hasn't gotten that far yet. Though I am sorry to report there has been a casualty, but thankfully it was only one." The guard gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the younger princess before looking at the ground. Luna raised a brow.

_'I'm glad the princess is looking better … she's gained some weight. The tower was a poor move on Celestia's part. Now for the bad news …'_

"Do you know who it was?" The question was to the point, Celestia regained the guard's attention. The guard brought his gaze back up to the princess, then closed his eyes and gave a slow nod of his head.

"Yes, your Majesty." With that he opened his eyes again. "It was former Lieutenant Dusk Shine. He was trying to keep it from entering the kingdom, holding him back until we got there." He lowered his head in honor of the valiant deed. "When we finally did get there the beast snapped him up. We got a pretty good look at him in those final moments. He was skin and bone. How he managed to hold the dragon for as long as he did … we cannot even imagine what he might have been like had he been at full strength." The guard swallowed and looked back up. Celestia's eyes were wide in shock. Slowly he looked to the younger princess.

Princess Luna's face held the look of one who had seen the most horrific thing imaginable, eyes dilated to pinpricks and mouth fallen agape. After a long agonizing moment, standing stock still with that look of horror on her face …. then all at once the indigo princess fell to the dais, completely catatonic.

"LUNA!" Celestia screamed, rushing to her little sister's side. Too little - Too late.

The crumpled heap that used to be Princess Luna would not respond to anything, or anyone. No amount of any kind of stimuli could get her to wake up. Several days passed, and the only thing they ever caught was a continued whisper, almost too low to hear.

"He's gone … he's gone … love's dead … no such thing as love anymore... no love."

Sometimes her eyes were open when she'd be whispering that phrase over and over, but it was like there was no one there. She was but an empty shell, and no one could get through to her. It was then that Celestia saw how much Luna had truly loved Dusk Shine, and grew to understand just how badly she had wounded her. It seemed her sister was gone.

After about a week, everything changed. Luna stopped talking altogether. She wouldn't eat or drink. Her normally robust body began to waste away, her coat dulled to a dark dusky purple, and her brilliant teal eyes lost their luster. Even her beautiful mane and tail stopped flowing, they too darken and became brittle and limp. She was nothing more then a shadow.

But the worst was yet to come. Something finally snapped, forever broken, inside the moon princess and …

All hell broke loose.

Purple-pink eyes widened in horror at the changed Luna. No longer was her sister light and full of life … no, now she was dark, and full of nothing but hatred.

The dark princess reared up on her emaciated hind legs and pawed the air with equally thin forehooves, waving her horn about in challenge. Emitting anger and hatred like an aura cloak about her, almost tangibly seen by everyone in audience, she neighed in equal amounts to ensure proper emphasis of the point.

_"EQUESTRIA! YOU PLAY IN THE SUN, AND SHUN THE MOON! FOR THAT WE SHALL BRING **ETERNAL NIGHT**! KNOW OUR PAIN WELL!"_ With that, Luna flew off.

The next time Celestia saw her sister, the moon princess had donned a strange set of armor, her eyes were slitted like a dragon's, even her coloring had darkened. It was not the sister she had known all her life. The sister she had done everything to protect from all the court drama and intrigues. She had done everything to keep her sister safe from the manipulators of the court, going so far as to study all day and take on _all_ the burdens of the 'Princess' title so her sister was free to do as she pleased.

She had _never_ intended to hurt her beloved baby sister. All she had ever wanted was for Luna to be able to do what she wanted so that at least one of them could be free. Horrible emotions had taken control and ruined that however. Now nothing would ever be the same again.

For her own good, and for the good of all Equestria …

"Come little sister! We need not fight!" Celestia tried to reason with the enraged Alicorn, but to no avail.

_"OH BUT WE DO SISTER! THE MOON IS ALWAYS SHUNNED BY THE SUN! THEY ALL LOVE THE SUN! NOW WE WILL MAKE THEM LOVE THE MOON!"_

"But everypony DOES love the moon little sister! Please see reason!" The Sun Princess tried again.

_"SEE REASON?! HA! WE SHALL BRING ETERNAL NIGHT AND THEN **YOU** WILL BE THE ONE TO SEE REASON!"_ Luna scoffed, lowering her head to level her horn at Celestia in a clear challenge, much like she had done not so very long ago.

With a heavy heart, the sun princess lowered her head while closing her eyes a moment. It wasn't supposed to be this way … but now she had no choice. Equestria's well being, all the ponies who depended upon her, left her no other option. She'd deal with the consequences later.

Celestia opened her eyes, new determination shining brightly.

"I give you one last chance sister. Equestria needs you, as they need me. I admit to my wrongs – I shouldn't have done what I did. Will you please stop this insignificant feud and join me?" The older sister raised her head to stare at the stranger that had once been such a sweet, loving, mare.

_"INSIGNIFICANT?! **YOU** MAY SEE IT AS SUCH, BUT THAT IN NO WAY IS HOW I SEE IT! NO SISTER. I WILL NOT 'JOIN' YOU!"_ The dark indigo Alicorn sneered at white princess in contempt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I gave you three chances and did not heed them. Now I must do what I have to – to keep all of Equestria safe from you." With that, Celestia took a battle stance. Lowering her front half towards the floor, her horn now at an angle that could easily spear through anything with an upward thrust, she lifted one hoof then closed her eyes again to concentrate.

A moment later her horn began to get an over-glow.

And then Luna … no … Nightmare Moon, for Celestia couldn't bare to think of this creature as her sweet Luna … was on the moon.

Celestia fell to the floor in a heap, crying in heartbreaking anguish. She had hurt her only family so terribly … caused her to transform into some kind of monster … and then sent her to the moon. Luna had every right to the hatred she felt.

No … Luna wasn't the monster. Celestia curled in on herself from internal pain.

_'__**I **__am' _

[Present Day]

Celestia lowered her head, still feeling the shame of all she had done back then. A thousand years and she couldn't let the feeling go. She had only done what she had to do ... what needed to be done to keep the world safe.

Over those years though, she learned and seen many things. Only recently she had stumbled upon a potential remedy to the problem at hoof. Actually, it was a double-edged sword as it were. It could solve many things, then again it could have disastrous effects.

The pros out numbered the cons, no by much but enough, so she decided to take a leap of faith. Such things needed to be done once in a while. Right now – Celestia needed to have faith in the little mare she had taken as her student. Faith that, somehow, she could be redeemed for all she had done.

But most of all … that Luna could be brought back from the darkness.

_'I'll right what I've done dear sister … I am beyond repentant, and this is the only way I can think of to prove it.' _Celestia looked at the moon again, smiling a tiny sad smile. The smile quickly faded as she watched four little stars shot towards the moon.

_'so it begins.' _She took a deep breath, daring not to look away from the moon in case she missed something. She didn't have long to wait.

_"My, don't we look sentimental."_ A clear, mocking, voice called out with a dark laugh from somewhere in the room behind her.

_'How stupid.' 'Hush!' 'Hmph!'_

"Nightmare Moon." Celestia replied back as calmly as the other had mocked. She turned her head enough to confirm it was indeed the dark Alicorn. The two of them regarded each other a moment before the light princess moved to fully face the dark one.

"You are quieter then the last time I saw you." The observation came a moment later as she looked the stranger over carefully. The dark indigo princess was rail thin, emaciated really, her hooves seemed to be split in several places, plus there seemed to be something hidden by magic on her left forehoof. She caught odd glimpses of it when she didn't look at it directly. Her coat had splotches of missing fur, and her eyes were still slit like a dragons.

_"A pitiful sight, are we not? We had lots of … quiet … to think, in our exile."_ Nightmare gave a dispassionate nicker, shaking her mane with the effort, before taking a few steps to look at a bookcase to her right. Celestia watched her closely, trying' to figure out what it was the apparition was thinking, shifting hooves a little in the process.

_'Now **your** being stupid.' 'I said **hush**!' 'Stating the obvious? Stupid.' 'knock it off!'_ Nightmare's eye twitched a moment before she regained her previous train of thought – moving on to the books at hoof.

_"We see you've added to your collection extensively."_ The moon princess mocked as she slid out a book, her magic covering it in a dark blue aura, to look at its cover.

"That I have." Celestia raised a brow. Were they really going to talk about books right now? "I figured a larger library was in order. The old one lacked so many subjects and material it was almost laughable." She took a couple of steps towards the dark mare to see what book it was she had pulled down.

_"We do not recall you being overly fond of books."_ With a quick glance, Nightmare Moon slid the book back and stepped away from the bookcase. Celestia paused to consider the comment. No, she really hadn't been that fond of books. Sure she enjoyed one now and again, but the real reason for the extensive library … well she was looking right at her. She had gone to great lengths to obtain old scrolls, books on every subject, anything and everything she could get her hooves on … to figure out a way to help the pony in front of her.

Oh how she fondly recalled the many times she had found Luna in the town library, studying this or that, and the various times she came home late from staying up all night in the castle's larger one. It was several years after the 'incident' that she found out exactly why her sister loved books so much.

Dusk Shine had given a melancholy little filly a way to escape her loneliness. He had instilled within her a love of books and knowledge. Something she would carry with her for the rest of her existence. Celestia would be eternally grateful to him for that one cause, yet she had a life-time to make it up to him … and to Luna.

"To be honest, I enlarged the library for you sister." The sun ruler hesitantly waved a hoof at the bookcase. The indigo mare raised a brow in slight amazement.

_'she's lying!' 'Shut it.' 'Neyh!'_

_"What a quaint deceit!"_ The night princess laughed raucously. When Celestia said nothing more she tittered in amusement. _"You even believe your own lie. We can't decide whether that's sweet, or just incredibly sad."_ With a small smirk and a flick of her tail, the ruler of night started a slow progress around the room. The barb hit home, making the white Alicorn frown.

_'Oh, she won't like that …' 'Duh.'_

"No, what is sad is that you have no trust in anything. Though I admit that was my failing," Celestia couldn't help but snip back. "However, I don't recall your lessons in manners lacking so defectively."

_"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK **DEAR** SISTER. DID YOU USE 'MANNERS' WHEN YOU SENT US **TO THE MOON**?!"_ Nightmare moon rounded on Celestia so quickly that she had no time to react.

The dark mare launched a spell, knocking all sense from the other Alicorn.

_"Sweet 'dreams' Celestia. By the time you wake up, if you ever do, this will all be over and Night will be eternal."_ The dark princess chuckled mirthlessly, leaning down to ghost a butterfly kiss against her sister's temple. Moments later exiting the room in a puff of magic, leaving a crumpled sun princess laying unconscious on the antechamber floor.


End file.
